Not Alone
by Nara and Davina Writing Co
Summary: Little Christmas themed Dramione that would not leave me alone. Post DH. Draco thinks he'll have a bleak lonely Christmas, until he runs into Hermione Granger. What will ensue? Can it ever be love? Read and find out! Please oh, Please reveiw! Thanks


Not Alone

Draco Malfoy hefted a long sigh. Christmas Eve was a day away and he would be alone. He had sent a letter requesting that his parents join him in a small celebration of the holiday and had not seen head or tail of a reply. Draco had already bought himself a present, wrapped it and placed it under his small evergreen Christmas tree. He had not been able to drag enough energy out of himself to decorate it. He moodily walked out of his London flat to a small café that was only five minuets' walk away. Draco entered the warm shop and ordered a small, strong cappuccino. He exchanged a few pounds for the coffee. Head down, Draco walked away from the cashier, not looking up until he ran into a young woman and spilled his coffee down her front.

"Hey, watch where you…..Granger?" Draco looked at her confusedly. "What are _you_ doing here, Granger, it's almost Christmas! Shouldn't you be home with your family?" The young woman glared up at Draco, as she was nearly a head shorter than he was.

"I could ask the same thing of you, _Malfoy_. Don't you have an expensive mansion with an utterly perfect wife and child to coddle?" Granger snarled. Draco looked down, not wanting Granger to see the regret and loss in his eyes.

"No, you see Astoria broke up with me after she found out that I never wanted to be on the Dark Lord's side." Something in Granger's chocolate brown eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, Draco." she said softly "I didn't know…I was too harsh….I don't have anyone to be with either, I broke up with Ron after I caught him snogging Lavender Brown, and I Obliviated my parents to protect them from the war and I haven't seen them since." Draco looked at Granger. He was more than a little caught off guard by her apology and the use of his given name.

"As was I. Don't worry about it, _Hermione_." said Draco, a small smile gracing his pale lips. He observed _Hermione_ closely. The bushy haired know-it-all of her youth was all but gone. Hermione's hair now fell past her shoulders in a smooth golden-brown cascade. And while her eyes were still bright and intelligent, they betrayed the pain of a woman who had seen far too much and had her youth prematurely stolen from her. The next words that came out of Draco's mouth surprised him,

"Well, Hermione, since I owe you for ruining your sweater and since we're both alone for Christmas, perhaps you'd like to join me for dinner at my flat tomorrow evening, say around six-thirty?" At first Hermione looked surprised, but soon she gave a smile full of humour.

"I'll be there, Draco." Draco nodded, and nervously reached for her hand, He pressed his mouth to it lightly.

"Until tomorrow." he said with a smile when she seemed to accept his gesture. Head up, Draco walked out of the café, and back to his flat. He pulled out the box of ornaments and decorated his tree before going to sleep. After all, he was going to have company.

******NEXT DAY******

Draco woke up bright and early. Took a quick shower and threw on a pair of Muggle jeans and a warm sweater. He apperated to a store that was nearby and run by wizards. He entered and began to search for an appropriate gift for Hermione. After an hour of searching, Draco found a necklace that was enchanted to glow when the wearer was in love. Draco purchased it and apperated home to wrap it and placed it under his tree. Draco spent the rest of the day cooking dinner and tidying his flat to make it suitable for company.

With thirty minutes left to spare, Draco took a shower, shaved and put on his best suit. He was just putting on a dash of cologne when he heard a soft knock at his door. He quickly went to answer it. Standing in his door way was Hermione Granger, in a form fitting red dress.

"You look lovely." said Draco, meaning it, "Won't you come in? I was just about to take the ham out of the oven." He extended an arm to Hermione, which she took, smiling. He led her to his mall table that was laden with food that he had made himself. Draco pulled out a chair for her to sit in and smiled to himself when she sat. Draco poured her a little wine, and went to pull the ham out of his oven.

Dinner was a quiet affair, though it was enjoyable. Afterwards, Draco and Hermione went to sit on the threadbare couch in the tiny den area.

"I bought you something, Draco." said Hermione, producing a small package out of her purse.

"I got you something too, Hermione." said Draco reaching beneath the Christmas tree and grabbing Hermione's gift. He handed the little package over to the beautiful young woman next to him and she gave Draco his.

"You didn't have to do this, Hermione, but thank you." said Draco tearing of the wrapping paper "Oh, wow…"

"I wasn't sure what to get you..." said Hermione uncertainly

"No, it's lovely." said Draco looking over the bottle of expensive cologne in his hand "Thank you. Now you open yours!" Hermione chuckled and opened her present.

"Oh, _Draco_! It's beautiful!" said Hermione happily

"Here, let's put it on…" said Draco, draping the necklace around Hermione's neck. "It looks better on you." Hermione looked down at the gleaming necklace that sat on her chest.

"Why is it glowing?" she asked confusedly. Draco stared at the necklace for a moment, absorbing the scene before him, a flush crawling up his neck.

"It's enchanted. It glows when the wearer is in love." he smiled. Now it was Hermione's turn to blush.

"Well, yes…" but she was not able to finish, as Draco had just pressed his lips on to hers. She gave a little whimper, and then returned the kiss. It deepened as Hermione opened her mouth to allow Draco in. Their tongues touched and Draco pulled Hermione's hand to his chest, so she could feel his erotic heart beat. Draco pulled Hermione on to his lap and unclamped his mouth from hers to trail kisses down her neck, eliciting a moan. Finally, after what seemed hours, Draco pulled away, panting heavily. Hermione rested her head against Draco's neck.

"Happy Christmas, Draco." she breathed

"Happy Christmas, Hermione." Draco responded quietly.

"Draco?" asked Hermione timidly

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione." said Draco. Draco let the warm wait of Hermione lull his to sleep. Her even slow breathing told him she was already in slumber. Draco went to sleep, only after realizing that this was the very best day of his life.

**Hello, to all of our lovely readers! Hope you liked this sweet little Dramione tale! We, of course am not J.K. Rowling and cannot claim credit for these lovely characters. The story however is © Nara and Davina Writing Co, aka us. We wish you all a happy Christmas and God bless!**


End file.
